


Ideas of Special Victims

by Rose_Miller



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Cops, Detectives, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Relationships, Future love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Triggers, feelings of one-sided love, protecting the girl you love, protecting your best friend, saving your best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Angela has been keeping the abuse, she's received from her boyfriend a secret for too long.One night when Angela's cop friend (who works as a New York SVU detective), visits her after work. Angela's secret is revealed to him.He angrily storms out of Angela's office, to go after her boyfriend. Of course Angela tries to stop him. But he's already called her best friend, and his partner at work.Together the two risk their jobs, to make sure Angela is safe... and free from her abusive relationship.Follow Angela through her journey, after the abusive relationship. As she tries to start a new relationship, with the right person this time.Things will not be easy. But everyone deserves a happy ending... right?





	1. Late night at work

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from SVU. My mom is a HUGE fan of the show. We often watch it together.
> 
> I am a child of abuse, so for whatever reason I cannot explain. I felt like I wanted to write this. I may or may not put in my own experiences (which I often slip in real things about myself in most of my work).
> 
> My characters are Angela, Amelia, Brian, and any other future people I come up with.
> 
> If any part of this bothers anyone. I do understand, and I am sorry.   
> If you do not wish to finish it, I do not blame you.   
> I hope you enjoy otherwise.

It was another, late night at the office for Angela. She tugged anxiously, at her sweater as she read over paperwork.

 

\----

Deep inside Angela was angry. Her anger stemmed from the night before.

 

\----

Angela sighs loudly, as she throws her pen.

 

"I swear, that is the last time… he's ever going to hit me." Angela says, angrily to herself.

 

\----

Angela had been dating the same guy, for five years. She should've seen the signs, but she was blinded by him.

 

\----

Angela is a child of abuse, at the hands of her father. Until she was 13, when her parents divorced.

 

It was a long process to recover emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually.

 

\----

Angela thought she was doing fine, by the time she turned 25. She cut off full communication with her dad. She even refused to call him dad, only referring to him as "sperm donor". She had her dream job as a Clinical Psychologist.

 

But then she met him...


	2. His name

His name was Brian, he had inherited his father's million dollar business, and he was unbelievably charming.

 

\----

At first Angela refused Brain's advances. She was content on her own, but Brian was persistent.

 

That should’ve been Angela’s first clue.

 

\----

One night Angela attended a charity event, with her best friend Amelia. Detective Amelia Rogers to be exact.

 

\----

Amelia worked in New York's Special Victims unit. With Angela's longtime friend, Dominick Carisi Jr.

 

\----

Amelia was new to the force. But she was great at her job.

 

\----

Amelia shares a similar background, of an abusive father much like Angela. It's partially why the two, bonded so well as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may change between, how long or how short they are


	3. She should've known

At the charity event Angela and Amelia, had been talking to the mayor. When Brian circled in quickly, towards Angela.

 

\----

Angela knew his intentions.

 

Brian saw her as a successful single woman, and he wanted her to marry him.

 

\----

Brian brought up any small talk that he could at the event. He offered to buy Angela a drink, but she doesn’t drink. He even went so far as to compliment her looks.

 

Angela laughed off Brian’s attempts. But she was drawn to his level of commitment, for what he really wanted.

 

\----

Eventually Angela gave into Brian, and they dated.

 

Against Angela's better judgment.

 

\----

Angela always assumed, she'd see right through someone's games. That she'd never end up with someone, like her father.

 

But she was wrong...


	4. The abuse

Brian bought Angela gifts almost every day. At least for the first two years, that they dated.

 

\----

Until Brian's business started to tank. After their third year anniversary.

 

That's when Angela made more than Brian.

 

That's also when the beatings had started.

 

\----

Brian feared Angela, would take everything he owned. Since she was the one, who was paying the rent. He also feared she'd find someone better than him.

 

Angela tried to tell Brian, he had nothing to fear. She made the mistake of, jokingly telling Brian he was crazy.

 

Brian didn't find it funny.

 

\----

Instead he punched Angela in the stomach.

 

Angela collapsed to the floor, as she struggled for air.

 

Brian called her pathetic, and he kicked her.

 

\----

The abuse went anywhere from punching, kicking, and slapping.

 

\----

Brian knew, to keep the bruises hidden under Angela's sweaters or dress pants. That way her cop friends wouldn't suspect anything


	5. Author's note

I know you're probably wondering, how could she go through this for five years?

 

That's the thing with abuse victims. To anyone on the outside, they think it's so simple to walk away.

 

But it isn't.

 

Your abuser gets inside your head. They manipulate you into thinking, you're lesser than dirt. That even if you told anyone, what's going on. They'd never believe you.

 

Or if you even tried to leave. They'd hurt your family, spin lies about you, and take everything you have.

 

You feel as though you don't have anyone. You're terrified beyond words, and you're just hoping to see the next morning.

 

The victim becomes so depressed. They get good at faking a smile, and lying about how they feel. Or even avoiding the question, so they don't have say what's really going on.


	6. Late night visitor

Anyway, back to Angela.

 

\----

I bet you’re wondering why she’s working late?

 

Angela was trying to avoid going home. She told Brian, she had paperwork to catch up on.

 

In reality, Angela was trying to figure out a way to leave.

 

\----

Angela knew she could turn to her friends.

 

But the guilt of hiding the abuse, for this long... Made Angela sick. She was afraid her friends, wouldn't be able to trust her.

 

\----

Angela is pulled from her thoughts, by a familiar voice.

 

\----

"Knock, knock." A voice says, as they open Angela's office door.

 

“Uh come in.” Angela says, as she sits up in her chair.

 

\----

The door opens further as the person walks in.

 

Angela looks down at herself, and she fixes her sweater.


	7. Um hi...!

"Dominick!" Angela says surprised, as she looks up.

 

"Hey I uh figured, you were working late. I was wondering if you were hungry?" Carisi smiles, as he holds up Chinese takeout.

 

"Yeah... Um come in." Angela nervously laughs.

 

"Thanks. You know I was starting to think, I hadn't seen you in years." Carisi jokes.

 

Angela hesitates, before forcing a laugh.

 

\----

His comment wasn't far from the truth.

 

\----

Brian was strict, about Angela coming straight home from work.

 

On occasion he allowed her to work late. But he'd be circling her office building. Or he'd even drop in randomly, just to make sure she was alone.


	8. I haven't seen you in years

"How have you been?" Carisi asks, as he places different takeout boxes on Angela's desk.

 

"Just busy working. How's your sister? I heard awhile back she was pregnant." Angela smiles, quickly changing the subject.

 

"She had the baby, beautiful little girl." Carisi smiles as he nods.

 

"I bet you're her favorite uncle." Angela laughs.

 

"I don’t mean to brag or anything." Carisi smirks.

 

Angela nods as she laughs.

 

\----

Carisi sits down in a chair, opposite Angela.

 

"Oh you know what, we don't have anything to drink. Um, I'll go get something." Angela clears her throat.

 

"I can-"

 

"Its fine Dominick, I'll be right back." Angela insists.

 

\----

Angela walks out of her office, to the break room for a drink.

 

\----

Angela gets herself a Dr. Pepper, and she gets Dominick as coke.

 

\----

As Angela walks to her office, she sees Brian's car outside.

 

\----

Angela's face turns white as a ghost. She casually waves to him.

 

\----

Thankfully the wave is enough, for Brian to drive off. If he'd have come inside, there'd be hell to pay. Over Dominick being in Angela's office.

 

\----

Angela holds her breath, as she walks back into her office.


	9. Who did that to you?

"Here Angela says, as she hands Dominick his drink.

 

"Thanks." Carisi smiles. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine." Angela lies.

 

\----

Angela shrugs it off, as she sits behind her desk.

 

\----

Part of Angela's sweater, slips down her shoulder.

 

Angela quickly pulls her sweater back up. Silently praying, Dominick didn't see her bruises.

 

"Who did that to you?" Carisi asks, his voice low and harsh.

 

\----

"Dominick its-" Angela stops herself, before she uses the same old excuse. 'Oh it's nothing, I walked into a door, or it was a misunderstanding.'

 

\----

"Brian." Angela answers honestly, as she hangs her head.

 

"How long?" Carisi asks.

 

"It started after, our third year anniversary." Angela sighs.

 

"Does Amelia know?" Carisi asks.

 

"No." Angela shakes her head.

 

Carisi nods as his hands turns to fists.


	10. What about your job?

The silence from Dominick scared Angela. More than Brian's anger ever could.

 

\----

"I'm sorry." Angela whispers, tears threatening to spill.

 

"Where is he?" Carisi finally asks.

 

"What?" Angela asks confused.

 

"Where is Brian?" Carisi asks again.

 

"H-h-home." Angela hesitates.

 

\----

Carisi storms out of Angela's office.

 

"Dominick!" Angela yells, as she runs after him.

 

\----

Angela tries stopping Carisi at the front door.

 

\----

"Dominick don't! He's not worth it." Angela warns.

 

"He needs to learn, how to respect women." Carisi says angrily.

 

"Dominick stop! You know what'll happen, if your boss finds out!" Angela tries to reason with him.

 

"I don't think she'd blame me." Carisi says, as he walks to his car.

 

\----

Angela panics as she, runs back to her office for her keys.


	11. Dammit Sonny!

Angela's cell phone starts to ring. When she reaches her desk.

 

\----

"Hello?" Angela answers her phone.

 

"Why didn't you, tell me about Brian?" Amelia asks.

 

\----

Angela silently curses Carisi.

 

\----

"Amelia you know, there isn't a perfect way to answer that." Angela sighs.

 

"Where are you?" Amelia asks.

 

"My office, Dominick stormed out. I was going to go after him." Angela explains.

 

"I'm on my way. We're packing a bag, and you're leaving Brian tonight." Amelia says sternly.

 

"Okay." Angela nods to herself. Her chest started to tighten.

 

\----

Amelia arrives a half hour, after her phone call with Angela.

 

\----

Angela rushes outside, and quickly gets into Amelia's car.

 

\----

"How long has he been gone?" Amelia asks, pulling away.

 

"Half hour." Angela sighs.

 

"Is Brian-?"

 

Angela stares at Amelia.

 

"Dammit Sonny." Amelia says, as she steps on the gas.


	12. Drop your gun!

Amelia and Angela arrive, at Brian's place as a window breaks.

 

\----

"Stay here!" Amelia yells at Angela.

 

\----

Amelia runs out of the car, and into the house.

 

"This is all my fault..." Angela frowns.

 

\----

Angela watches as heavy objects, books, and chairs are being thrown through the open door and breaking open windows.

 

\----

"Oh no..." Angela says, as she gets out of the car.

 

\----

Angela runs up to the house, and she ducks as a book is thrown out the door.

 

"Stop!" Carisi yells.

 

"Put that down!" Amelia screams.

 

"Go to hell!" Brian screams, as he throws things.

 

\----

Angela carefully sneaks into the house. She can see Brian in his study, going through his desk.

 

While Amelia and Carisi, hide outside the door dodging flying objects.

 

\----

"HE'S GOING FOR HIS GUN!" Angela screams.

 

Carisi and Amelia look at Angela confused.

 

\----

Brian quickly pulls his hand out of his desk. He's holding a 9mil in his hand, firing off two rounds at Angela.

 

Angela yelps as her right arm, starts to sting and she drops to the floor.

 

"Angela!" Carisi yells.

 

"DROP THE GUN! NOW!" Amelia yells, holding her own gun.

 

"I didn't do anything to that bitch! She wanted it!" Brian screams.

 

"DROP THE GUN!" Amelia repeats.

 

Carisi looks back at Angela concerned. He has his gun in his hand, but it's aimed at the floor.

 

Brian tries shooting at Amelia.

 

Amelia turns away from the open doorway.

 

"SONNY! PAY ATTENTION!" Amelia snaps.

 

Carisi shakes his head, as he focuses on Brian.

 

\----

"She's nothing but a slut!" Brian yells.

 

Amelia pulls out her phone, and she calls in the situation.

 

\----

"Drop your gun!" Carisi says, aiming his gun at Brian.

 

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Brian screams, he shoots at Carisi.

 

Amelia holds up her gun, quickly aims at Brian, and she shoots him in the shoulder.

 

Brian drops his gun, and looks around confused.


	13. It's just a scratch

Amelia runs into the room, gun still aimed at Brian, and she kicks Brian's gun away.

 

"You're under arrest for abuse, assault with a deadly weapon, and shooting at two New York detectives." Amelia says, pulling out her handcuffs.

 

Amelia holsters her gun, shoves Brian face down on his desk, and handcuffs him.

 

"You got it Amelia?" Carisi asks.

 

"Yes." Amelia answers, grabbing Brian by his shoulder.

 

Carisi holsters his gun, and he goes to check on Angela.

 

\----

"Angela..." Carisi says, as he reaches out to her.

 

"I'm fine." Angela groans, as she sits up.

 

Carisi notices blood on Angela's hand.

 

"He shot you!" Carisi exclaims, as he looks for the wound.

 

"My arm, it just grazed me. I'll need a few stitches, its fine." Angela says, pushing Carisi away.

 

Carisi notices the hole in Angela's sweater.

 

"Amelia already called it in. We'll get you stitched up right away." Carisi nods, trying to offer comfort.

 

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Angela rolls her eyes.

 

"If you hadn't been in here, we wouldn't have known." Carisi forces a smile.

 

"I should've stayed in the car obviously." Angela points to her arm.

 

"Yeah you should've, but we're thankful you didn't." Amelia smiles.


	14. You'll regret this

The sounds of police sirens can be heard outside.

 

\----

“Get up!” Amelia orders, grabbing Brain by the back of his shirt.

 

“If he would’ve just stayed away from her-”

 

\--

Brian’s head bounces off the doorframe.

 

\--

“Oops.” Amelia says, as she pushes Brian through the door.

 

Brian groans as his head starts to hurt.

 

“Look, you can give them your excuse in booking.” Amelia rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Angela is quick to her feet, as Amelia and Brain pass her.

 

\--

Carisi stands next to Angela, trying to block Brian.

 

“You’ll regret this, trust me!” Brian threatens, as he passes Angela.

 

“Shut up!” Amelia snaps.

 

\--

“We’ll take it from her detective.” A uniformed officer says, grabbing Brian.

 

“Good, he’s a bit of a talker… so turn up the radio.” Amelia rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Angela’s skin crawls as she watches Brian get taken away.

 

“You okay?” Carisi asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m just wondering why I waited so long.” Angela forces a smile.

 

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Carisi reassures her, with his textbook answer.

 

“I know…” Angela sighs.

 

\----

“You going to be okay staying here?” Amelia asks.

 

“No, I think I should get a hotel.” Angela shakes her head.

 

“No, you’re staying with me. No question about it.” Amelia shakes her head.

 

Angela laughs as Amelia goes to her room to pack.

 

\----

“Amelia can be pushy sometimes.” Carisi comments.

 

“Only when she wants to be.” Angela nods.

 

“I suppose I owe you for the window.” Carisi says, as he scratches his neck.

 

\----

“Look, I’ll be fine okay. Why don’t you go home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Angela sighs, turning to Carisi.

 

“You sure?” Carisi asks.

 

“Yes, please go home.” Angela smiles.

 

Carisi nods.

 

\----

“A bad boyfriend is worse, than a serpent’s tooth.” Angela sighs to herself.

 

“What?” Carisi asks confused.

 

“Oh it’s just a quote, from my favorite Author.” Angela shrugs.

 

“Oh.” Carisi nods as he leaves.


	15. Bad patient

The next afternoon Carisi decides, to stop at Angela’s office to see her. He feels it’s too soon for her to be back at work. But Angela is stubborn, and she wants to move forward.

 

\----

"Calm down Mr. Foley, please..." Carisi hears Angela say.

 

"Calm down? Calm down? How about you prescribe me pills!" A male voice screams.

 

"You know I don't do that." Angela responds.

 

"Give me pills or I'm robbing you!" The male voice yells.

 

\----

Carisi rushes through Angela's office door. Hoping to stop the attack, before it happens.

 

"Dominick no!" Angela screams.

 

The 6'5", muscular man standing in the middle of Angela's office. Turns around quickly, and punches Carisi in the face.

 

"Oh!" Angela covers her mouth.

 

Carisi drops to the floor, like a sack of potatoes.

 

\--

"Is he a cop?" The man panics, catching a glimpse of Carisi's badge.

 

"Just go Mr. Foley, and don't come back." Angela says harshly.

 

The man runs out of Angela's office. Leaving Carisi holding, his bloody nose on the floor.


	16. Not everyone is Brian

"Dominick, are you okay?" Angela asks, as she looks down at him.

 

"Are you?" Carisi asks, trying to maintain the tough guy act.

 

"I'll get you an ice pack." Angela sighs.

 

Carisi sits up on the floor, as he looks at his hand.

 

\----

"Here, the bleeding stopped. But you're going to bruise... Badly." Angela sighs, sitting next to Carisi.

 

"Thanks." Carisi sighs, gingerly placing the ice pack on his nose.

 

"Next time, why don't you let me handle my patients?" Angela gives Carisi a pointed look.

 

"I heard him break something, and you were both screaming." Carisi defends.

 

"He has high anxiety, which manifests in anger. I've been trying to find, the proper doctor to refer him to. He needs medication, but I don't do that." Angela explains.

 

"I thought he was going to hurt you." Carisi admits.

 

"Not everyone is Brian, and I can take care of myself." Angela says annoyed, poking Carisi's nose.

 

"Ah!" Carisi hisses.

 

"You may play detective at work. But in the real world, most of us... Don't need you." Angela says, as she gets up.

 

"Yeah I think I got that. But I care about you. What do ya expect from me?" Carisi sighs.

 

"To-" Angela turns around, and changes the subject.


	17. Lunch?

"Amelia! Hi!" Angela laughs nervously.

 

"Why is Carisi in the floor?" Amelia asks.

 

"A patient punched him." Angela tries hiding her smile.

 

"You rush in during a fight?" Amelia asks.

 

"Yeah. I take it, you know the routine." Carisi rolls his eyes.

 

"I've never rushed in. But I did clothesline a dude that ran out once." Amelia laughs.

 

"Is she allowed to do that?" Carisi asks.

 

"Technically no, but he did try stealing from me." Angela shrugs.

 

"It wasn't a-"

 

"Mr. Foley? Yeah." Amelia nods.

 

Carisi turns to Angela.

 

"I already told you, don't start with me!" Angela snaps.

 

\----

"Anyone for takeout?" Amelia asks, changing the subject.

 

"I'm done here, your place?" Angela sighs.

 

"Yeah I just finished a twelve hour shift." Amelia nods.

 

"Dominick?" Angela asks.

 

"I'll take a sick day." Carisi nods.

 

"Ouch... Yeah you need it." Amelia cringes.

 

\--

Carisi's nose is swollen, split open on the bridge, and he has two black eyes.

 

\--

"Thanks." Carisi glares at Amelia.

 

"Amelia I'll ride with you. I walked here anyway." Angela says, as she grabs her keys.

 

"Works for me, Carisi I'll text you my address." Amelia laughs.

 

"Can you drive?" Angela asks.

 

"I think so." Carisi lies.

 

"I'm kidding, you're riding with us." Amelia rolls her eyes.

 

"Thanks." Carisi nods.

 

"Angela can drop you off later." Amelia smiles.

 

Angela glares at Amelia.


	18. Why are you single?

"Welcome to my, humble apartment." Amelia says, opening her door.

 

"Are we ordering Chinese?" Angela asks, as she pulls out her phone.

 

"Sounds good to me, Sonny?" Amelia turns to Dominick.

 

"Yeah, do you have aspirin?" Carisi asks.

 

"I'll get it, you sit on the couch." Amelia nods.

 

\----

"Okay, thank you." Angela hangs up the phone.

 

"About before-"

 

"Forget about it." Angela sighs.

 

\----

"Here Sonny, I brought you water." Amelia smiles.

 

"Thanks." Carisi sets down his ice pack.

 

"I'll put this in the freezer." Amelia picks up the ice pack.

 

\----

"So..." Angela sits down, on one of Amelia's love seats.

 

Carisi throws back, three aspirin and a gulp of water.

 

Angela giggles, as Carisi looks at her.

 

"How come you, never settled down?" Angela asks, as Amelia walks into the living room.

 

"Probably because, I work a lot." Carisi shrugs.

 

"Oh come on, Sonny." Amelia laughs, as she sits on the other love seat. "That's a lot of bull."

 

Angela laughs.

 

"Alright, honestly..." Carisi hesitates. "The girl I want, doesn't seem interested."

 

"What makes you say that?" Angela asks confused.

 

"Do we know this, "girl"?" Amelia teases.

 

"You know what, it's late. I should probably get going." Carisi shakes his head.

 

"Stop, you need to eat." Angela puts her hand up.

 

"We'll drop the subject. For now..." Amelia rolls her eyes.


	19. Please Shrink Us

“Do you want to know what I think?” Angela asks.

 

“Please, shrink us.” Amelia smiles.

 

“Sorry Dominick, I’m not dropping this.” Angela smiles.

 

Carisi shakes his head as he smiles.

 

\--

“I think you want someone, good enough for mother. Although that’s hard to find, now a days.” Angela shrugs. “But you aren’t the type to just sleep around. So you choose to remain happy single.”

 

“Okay that’s a reasonable argument.” Carisi nods.

 

“She is the resident shrink.” Amelia laughs.

 

\--

“Now for Amelia…” Angela smiles.

 

“No, you back off!” Amelia snaps her fingers.

 

“You want someone from work. It’s obvious, the flirtation is there. But neither of you will make the first move. So you just maintain this friend zone, flirtation.” Angela teases.

 

“Who do you want from work?” Carisi asks confused.

 

Amelia and Angela laugh.

 

“Men.” Amelia rolls her eyes.

 

\--

“For me. I pick the wrong guy.” Angela states simply. “I think I can outsmart the fox, and instead I get sucked in by his charm. I let it get to the point, that he beats me-”

 

“Maybe we should stop this game.” Amelia clears her throat.

 

“Sorry.” Angela sighs, as she walks out of the room.

 

Carisi gets up a second later, and he goes after Angela.

 

\----

“Hey, hey…” Carisi whispers, as he hugs Angela.

 

“I don’t have anyone to blame, except for myself.” Angela shrugs, as she starts to cry.

 

“This wasn’t your fault.” Carisi shushes her, as he rubs her back.

 

“I should’ve seen the signs, I do for a living!” Angela shakes her head.

 

“That life is over now. Just leave it behind you.” Carisi sighs.

 

“It’s harder than it looks.” Angela sighs heavily.

 

“I know, but we’re here for you.” Carisi says, as he hugs Angela tightly. “I’m here for you.”

 

-

_“If he would’ve just stayed away!”_

 

_“This is all his fault!”_

__-_ _

Brian words scream in Angela’s head. Did Brian get the sense that, Angela was too close to Carisi? Is that why he started hitting her? Was there something between Angela and Carisi, which neither was going to address?

 

\--

Angela turns stiff as she pushes Carisi away.

 

“You okay?” Carisi asks.

 

“I think we should go sit back down.” Angela says, keeping her eyes on the floor.

 

“Okay, yeah…” Carisi nods, as Angela walks away from him.

 

Carisi’s heart drops to his stomach.


	20. Interview at SVU

Angela returns to the living room. With Dominick following shortly after her.

 

\--

"Hey uh Carisi, did you tell Angela. That Olivia's looking for a new therapist, to interview perps?" Amelia asks.

 

"No. I wasn't even aware." Carisi shrugs.

 

"You should come interview Angela." Amelia nods.

 

"Me, working for SVU?" Angela asks, shaking her head.

 

"Why not? You've got the "balls" for it." Amelia smiles with a shrug.

 

"You can say that again." Carisi mumbles.

 

"Hey! I take that as a compliment." Angela laughs slightly.

 

"So what do you think?" Amelia asks.

 

"I don't know." Angela sighs.

 

"It's Brian isn't it?" Amelia asks.

 

"Indirectly, yes." Angela nods.

 

"Angela, you know that Brian doesn't-"

 

-

Angela sighs as she looks at Carisi.

 

-

"I'll set up the interview time. Carisi are you busy tomorrow?" Amelia asks.

 

"Uh actually I am." Carisi clears his throat.

 

"Oh?" Amelia asks curious.

 

"I'm going undercover." Carisi nonchalantly shrugs.

 

"Really?" Amelia asks.

 

"Where?" Angela asks.

 

"I can't tell you that." Carisi shrugs.

 

"Understood." Angela nods.

 

"So it's an ongoing case?" Amelia asks.

 

"I can't tell you that either." Carisi shrugs again.

 

"I think I might know it." Amelia nods to herself.

 

"So how about the food?" Angela asks, changing the subject.

 

-

Amelia smiles slightly.

 

\---

After some overdue talking, and good food. Carisi crashes on Amelia's couch, Angela stays in the spare bedroom, and Amelia sleeps in her room.

 

\----

The next morning Amelia drops Carisi at his place, Angela rides with for an interview, and Amelia tries setting up the interview.

 

\--

"Hey 'Liv are you busy?" Amelia asks, knocking on her doorframe.

 

-

Sergeant Benson looks up from her papers.

 

-

"What's up Amelia?" Oliva asks, taking off her glasses.

 

"My friend would like to interview. For the therapist position." Amelia says, putting her hands in her pockets.

 

"Is she with you?" Olivia asks.

 

-

Amelia nods.

 

-

"Let me call Barba." Oliva holds up her finger. "What's her name?"

 

"Angela Barnes." Amelia states.

 

"Give me five minutes." Olivia nods.

 

-

Amelia nods and then she walks to her desk.

 

\--

"Well?" Angela asks, feeling anxious.

 

"She's looking you up." Amelia says, gesturing to her desk.

 

"Crap." Angela sighs.

 

"Don't worry... Olivia will understand." Amelia tries to reassure her.

 

-

Angela sighs.


	21. More than her past

Ten minutes go by, and Barba walks through the squad room.

 

\--

"Shit" Angela sighs.

 

"What?" Amelia asks confused.

 

"He knows Brian..." Angela puts her head down.

 

"Who?" Amelia looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Barba doesn't notice Angela. While he walks into Olivia's office.

 

-

"Barba?" Amelia asks, looking at Angela.

 

-

Angela nods.

 

-

"Then he'd know about the recent events." Amelia tries to stay optimistic.

 

"This must be a mis-"

 

"Angela." Olivia steps out of her office.

 

-

Angela holds her breath, she stands up confidently, and she approaches Olivia.

 

\--

"Come in." Olivia gestures.

 

-

Angela nods, and she steps into her office.

 

\--

"Have a seat." Olivia says, closing her door.

 

-

Angela spots Barba in the corner. She takes a seat by the door.

 

\--

"So Mrs.-"

 

"Miss." Angela corrects.

 

"Oh sorry, Barba-" Olivia hesitates.

 

"I was never married or engaged." Angela clears her throat.

 

"Right." Olivia nods. "From your limited, background. For a quick search, I'd say you're overqualified for this position."

 

"But..." Angela's stomach drops.

 

"Your relationship is an issue." Barba chimes in.

 

"You mean past relationship. I'm no longer with Brian." Angela states annoyed.

 

"Oh so you broke it off with him?" Barba asks.

 

-

Olivia looks between Angela and Barba a little confused.

 

-

"Yes, I did." Angela nods.

 

"I have nothing more to say." Barba shrugs.

 

"Are you assuming, my past will affect my job?" Angela asks.

 

"Past?" Olivia asks.

 

"Rumor has it, Angela's boyfriend... Beat her." Barba shrugs.

 

"Miss. Barnes?" Olivia asks.

 

"It's true. But it hasn't affected my work." Angela states.

 

"Oh..." Olivia sits back in her chair.

 

"Excuse my boldness... But-" Angela holds her breath for a moment.

 

-

Olivia nods for Angela to continue.

 

-

"You expect everyone, coming in to help. To be perfect however, SVU. Is anything but perfect!" Angela boldly states. "In my opinion, you're a bunch of hypocrites!"

 

"Now Miss. Barnes, I understand where you're coming from." Olivia says calmly. "I promise we're not-"

 

"I know my past, is a cloud over my head." Angela says, slightly angry. "So if you think, I can't do my job regardless."

 

"Miss. Barnes-" Barba tries, putting in his 2 cents.

 

"Then good luck. Finding anyone else, to help this reckless team." Angela storms out.

 

-

Olivia nods her head impressed.

 

\---

Amelia hangs up her phone, she looks up as Angela leaves Olivia's office, and she locks eyes with Angela before she storms out.

 

-

"Shit." Amelia sighs.


	22. Trouble at the shelter

Angela leaves the precinct, and she starts walking to her apartment.

 

\----

Angela needs to blow off some steam. Her phone starts to ring, while she's walking.

 

\---

"Hello?" Angela pulls out her phone.

 

" _Angela I know the interview wasn't great..."_ Amelia says on the other line.

 

"Another but." Angela sighs, as she stops walking.

 

" _'Liv is sending you to a shelter. You're to meet with another therapist_." Amelia starts to explain.

 

"Okay?" Angela nods to herself.

 

" _The therapist's name is Robin Daughtry_." Amelia adds.

 

"Where is this shelter?" Angela asks.

 

" _I'll text you the address_." Amelia says.

 

"Okay... This is a test isn't it?" Angela sighs.

 

" _Honestly, with 'Liv you never know_." Amelia says honestly.

 

"Alright. Thank you Amelia." Angela nods to herself.

 

" _You'll get the job Angela. Keep your head up_." Amelia says, before hanging up.

 

"Thanks." Angela hangs up.

 

\----

Angela follows Amelia's text, to a shelter. A shelter for rapists, pedophiles, and well both a pedophile rapist.

 

\---

"Fantastic." Angela mumbles.

 

"Hi you must be Miss. Barnes." A woman approaches Angela.

 

"I am." Angela nods.

 

"So nice to meet you. I'm Robin Daughtry." Robin smiles.

 

"I've heard a lot about you." Angela forces a smile.

 

"What can I do for you Miss. Barnes?" Robin asks.

 

"Uh I'm here for-" Angela's jaw almost drops, when she sees Carisi.

 

-

Robin eyes Angela confused.

 

-

Carisi stares back at Angela, from across the room.

 

-

"Miss. Barnes?" Robin says confused.

 

"I'm here for him." Angela lies, pointing at Dominick.

 

"Dominick Smith?" Robin asks.

 

"Yes." Angela nods, taking her eyes off of Carisi.

 

"Okay." Robin nods. "Dominick Smith."

 

-

Carisi fidgets with his hoodie. While he approaches Angela and Robin.

 

\--

"Hi Smitty. Are you free?" Robin asks.

 

"Yeah." Carisi nods.

 

"Miss. Barnes, would like to speak with you." Robin smiles. "Are you okay with that?"

 

"S-su-sure." Carisi nods.

 

"Alright I'll give you twenty minutes." Robin smiles, before walking away.

 

"Thank you." Angela nods.

 

-

Carisi looks down at his feet.

 

\---

"Domi-"

 

"Smitty." Carisi corrects.

 

"What the hell are you doing-?" Angela asks.

 

"Me? Are you insane? You're like bait to most, of the guys in here!" Carisi snaps.

 

"Do you really think I can't-?"

 

\--

"Smitty!" A voice yells.

 

-

Carisi cringes.

 

-

Angela furrows her brow.

 

-

"Hey man-" a blonde gentleman stands next to Carisi.

 

-

Angela holds her breath.

 

\--

"Who's this?" The man asks with a smile.

 

"What do you want Henry?" Carisi asks, slightly annoyed.

 

"Is this your old lady?" Henry asks.

 

-

Angela makes a face.

 

-

"She's hot. I always wondered, what your type was." Henry says, as he looks Angela up and down.

 

-

Angela glares at Henry. She's filled with disgust.

 

-

"This is a private, conversation Henry. Get lost." Carisi sternly states.

 

"Don't be shy, on coming back." Henry winks at Angela.

 

-

Angela rolls her eyes.

 

\--

Carisi roughly grabs Angela's arm. To drag her into an empty room.


	23. I need to prove myself

"No offense. But you need to leave... and never return Angela!" Carisi demands.

 

"Dominick, this is part of my job. I can handle them myself." Angela says annoyed. Pulling her arm free.

 

"You have no idea, what most of-"

 

"I'm Henry's type, that's obvious. He prefers dominating his victims. He normally uses some sort of knife or sharp razor, his preferred locations are a dark alley or the woods, and he prefers to be alone so he can hear his victims beg while they cry." Angela crosses her arms.

 

"Okay..." Carisi shrugs.

 

"I haven't read his file. I'm making assumptions." Angela shrugs, with a slight smile.

 

-

Carisi glares at Angela.

 

-

"From your reaction, I was right." Angela sighs.

 

"I'm not doubting you. But Angela-"

 

"Fine." Angela shakes her head.

 

"Thank you." Carisi whispers.

 

\--

Angela and Carisi leave the empty side room.

 

\---

"Miss. Barnes." Robin approaches Angela.

 

"Robin... Hi." Angela eyes Robin.

 

"You and Smitty have been, keeping a secret I hear." Robin smiles.

 

"Excuse me?" Carisi asks confused.

 

-

Angela touches Carisi's arm, so that he doesn't blow his cover.

 

-

"Apparently you two are married." Robin continues to smile.

 

"Excuse me?" Angela asks confused.

 

-

Carisi stares at Robin confused.

 

-

"According to one of my clients. You’re visiting Smitty, your husband." Robin smiles. "Although I don't see, a wedding band."

 

"Uh-" Angela looks down at her hand.

 

"She's getting the diamond replaced." Carisi lies.

 

-

Angela looks up at Carisi.

 

-

"I've been there." Robin nods.

 

"Yeah, I'm supposed to pick it up. Within the week, I've just been so busy." Angela adds to the lie.

 

"It's so good to meet, the woman behind Smitty. He's a tough one to crack." Robin sighs.

 

"That definitely sounds like, the Smitty I know." Angela nods, with a small smile.

 

-

Carisi clears his throat.

 

-

"I have to admit, working here while your husband-"

 

"I can separate work and life." Angela snaps.

 

"Would you mind, doing some couples therapy?" Robin asks.

 

"I think once Smitty is more-" Angela hesitates.

 

"Down the line, we could." Carisi nods.

 

"Excellent. Well Angela, I will set up an interview date for you." Robin nods. "It was nice meeting you."

 

"You as well." Angela mumbles, as Robin walks away.

 

\--

"You can't-!"

 

"I'm your backstory! I'm stuck in this, just like you!" Angela snaps.

 

"Angela please!" Carisi begs.

 

"Dominick-" Angela mumbles. "I can do this, I can take care of myself, and I really need to-"

 

"You don't need to prove yourself!" Carisi snaps.

 

-

Angela shakes her head.

 

-

"Angela I'm begging you, please don't-"

 

"I'm stuck in this too." Angela crosses her arms.

 

"Stubborn." Carisi mumbles.

 

"Don't you forget it." Angela smiles, before leaving.

 

-

Carisi sighs with a smile.


	24. Carisi you're hurt!

Later in the day, Angela calls Amelia. To discuss recent events.

 

\----

" _Special Victims Unit. Amelia Rogers speaking_." Amelia answers her phone.

 

"Barnes speaking." Angela teases.

 

\--

" _Hey! You made it out alive_!" Amelia jokes.

 

"Speaking of the shelter!" Angela sighs.

 

" _I'm listening_." Amelia answers.

 

"Did you know Dominick, is undercover there?" Angela asks.

 

" _He is_?" Amelia asks surprised.

 

"He is, and one of the men from the shelter. Thought I was Dominick's, persona's wife." Angela shakes her head.

 

" _Did Carisi freak out_?" Amelia asks.

 

"He did when it got back to Robin. Instead of correcting her, I went with the lie." Angela admits.

 

" _ARE YOU INSANE_?" Amelia gasps.

 

"I know! I know! But this will break Carisi, he needs someone-"

 

" _Angela. Is this honestly a professional stand point? Or is this from a personal standpoint_?" Amelia cuts her off.

 

"Both." Angela cringes.

 

" _You're playing with fire. Be careful_." Amelia warns.

 

"I know..." Angela shakes her head.

 

" _Promise to keep this professional! For your sake and for Carisi's_." Amelia sighs.

 

"I pr-"

 

-

Someone knocks on Angela's door.

 

-

"Amelia I need to go. Someone's at my door." Angela says confused.

 

" _Angela_!" Amelia snaps.

 

-

Angela hangs up, and then she goes to the door.

 

\----

"Dominick! What are you-?" Angela opens her door surprised.

 

-

Carisi walks in holding his back.

 

-

"What happened? Are you okay?" Angela asks. Closing and locking her door.

 

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise." Carisi waves Angela off.

 

"From who? Who did this?" Angela demands to know.

 

"It's a misunderstanding." Carisi shakes his head.

 

"Let me see." Angela sighs.

 

"I'm-"

 

-

Angela grabs Carisi shoulder, she turns him around, and she lifts the back of his shirt.

 

\--

Carisi has a bruise, the size of a softball on his lower back.

 

\--

"A misunderstanding? Carisi that looks painful!" Angela let's go of Carisi's shirt.

 

"I got caught by an overprotective father. As I was leaving the shelter, he just wanted to know-"

 

"Why were you leaving the shelter?" Angela asks.

 

"You needed to pick up, your ring Mrs. Smith." Carisi says, reaching into his pocket.

 

"Carisi-" Angela facepalms.

 

"As much as it literally pains me. You're now a part of this, and Robin wants to speak with you." Carisi sighs, as he holds up a wedding ring.

 

"A sweetheart diamond?" Angela asks with a laugh.

 

"Yeah. I mean- I don't- it's-" Carisi shrugs.

 

\--

"You're about to break curfew. You should get back." Angela smiles, with a shake of her head.

 

"Goodnight Angela." Carisi smiles.

 

"Goodnight Dominick." Angela nods.

 

-

Carisi unlocks Angela's door to leave.

 

\--

"Oh and Dominick." Angela turns around to face him.

 

"Yeah?" Carisi looks over his shoulder at Angela.

 

"You should give your hair, a break from all that gel. The natural and untamed look, works for you." Angela shrugs.

 

-

Carisi tries fixing his hair, with a slight blush.

 

-

"Goodnight Dominick." Angela laughs.

 

"Yeah." Carisi says, as he walks out the door.


	25. Interview at the shelter

The next morning, Angela arrives at the shelter.

 

\----

"Hey you're back!" Henry greets Angela.

 

"Henry, do you always greet women that way?" Angela asks, tilting her head.

 

\--

"Damn look at you." Henry bites his lip, looking over Angela.

 

-

Angela resists, physically gaging.

 

-

"You dress up just for-?"

 

\--

"Get lost Henry!" Carisi snaps, shoving Henry aside.

 

"Hey now I didn't see-"

 

-

Angela holds up her hand, wiggling her ring finger, and showing off a wedding ring on it.

 

-

"My eyes never made it past your-" Henry chuckles.

 

"Goodbye Henry!" Carisi says angrily.

 

-

Angela tries to stifle a giggle, at Carisi's annoyance and anger.

 

\--

"Do we need to-?"

 

"Side room." Angela shoves Carisi.

 

-

Carisi sighs.

 

\--

Angela and Carisi step into an empty room to chat.

 

\----

"What the hell are you-?"

 

"Meeting with Robin." Angela states. "Next."

 

"Dressed like that?" Carisi asks, gesturing to Angela's sundress.

 

"It's a turquoise plaid dress, with a square necklace, thick straps... that crisscross on my back, and the skirt is to my knee. Paired with flats..." Angela sighs. "Tell me detective. Which part of that, says I'm asking for it?"

 

"This just isn't how, you normally dress." Carisi rubs the back of his neck.

 

"Normally I'm covered in bruises." Angela crosses her arms. "So I don't have, a specific style."

 

-

Carisi sighs, lowering his eyes.

 

-

"Looking at my throat. Still counts as looking, at my chest Dominick." Angela teases.

 

-

Carisi glares at Angela, with a light blush.

 

\--

"You're still the same old, Catholic boy." Angela giggles.

 

"I'm still Catholic, I'm not a boy, and I am not the same..." Carisi mumbles.

 

"You learn new tricks?" Angela asks. "I know I have."

 

\--

"Don't you have an interview?" Carisi asks, smiling slightly.

 

"I'm twenty minutes early." Angela shrugs.

 

"Twenty-? Angela-"

 

"I'm always early, calm down. It wasn't an ulterior motive." Angela snorts.

 

"Yeah but twenty minutes?" Carisi asks.

 

\---

"How's your back?" Angela changes the subject.

 

"Still sore." Carisi shakes his head.

 

-

Angela nods.

 

\--

"For the purpose of, my so called backstory." Carisi waves his hand around.

 

-

Angela nods for him to go on.

 

-

"Are you the supportive wife, or are you a pain in the ass wife?" Carisi asks.

 

-

Angela laughs.

 

-

"Because Robin might ask." Carisi shrugs.

 

"How do you see me?" Angela asks, tilting her head.

 

-

Carisi shakes his head.

 

-

"You- You-" Angela laughs.

 

"I'm not falling for that." Carisi smiles.

 

"Then we'll never know." Angela shrugs.

 

"I'm going with stubborn." Carisi jokes, narrowing his eyes.

 

\--

"Dominick, what color are my eyes?" Angela asks, leaning forward.

 

"Very funny!" Carisi sighs, a blush kissing his cheeks again. "They're brown!"

 

-

Angela laughs.

 

-

"You keep doing that, and-"

 

"You're going to need confessional?" Angela teases.

 

"I was going to say prayer, actually." Carisi scoffs.

 

-

Angela smiles.


	26. Interviewing with Robin

"Are you okay in here?" Angela asks, getting serious.

 

"My skin crawls being around these people." Carisi sighs.

 

"That's understandable." Angela nods. "If you keep resisting Robin. You'll blow your cover."

 

"Angela I can't-"

 

"Dominick I know... Believe me I know." Angela touches his arm. "But you picked this job. You're going to have to-"

 

-

Carisi shakes his head.

 

-

"It's not too late to back out." Angela suggests.

 

"You're not the only one. Who needs to prove themselves." Carisi mocks.

 

"Dominick-" Angela starts to get frustrated.

 

"The tables have turned!" Carisi smiles slightly.

 

-

Angela shakes her head.

 

\--

"All joking aside. You are a supportive, wife type." Carisi shrugs.

 

"Well not everyone, has been through hell and back... With their best friends." Angela shrugs.

 

"Friends." Carisi mumbles.

 

-

Angela furrows her brow.

 

\--

"What time were you meeting Robin?" Carisi asks.

 

"I'm probably late now." Angela shrugs. "But Carisi, if you're-"

 

"I know Angela." Carisi nods. "Same for you. No more hiding, “Brians” from me."

 

"Oh believe me, I'm never doing that again." Angela laughs slightly.

 

-

Carisi smiles.

 

-

"Maybe I should look into, you Catholic boys." Angela smirks.

 

"We're not perfect either." Carisi chuckles.

 

"Yeah... But do you know one, that won't hit me?" Angela shrugs.

 

-

Carisi stares at Angela.

 

\--

Angela's phone goes off.

 

\--

"Great timing." Angela shakes her head. "I need to get to an interview."

 

"Good luck." Carisi smiles.

 

-

Angela nods, and she starts to leave the room.

 

-

"Oh Angela, about before-" Carisi hesitates.

 

-

Angela looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"You look incredible." Carisi blushes. "I didn't mean to imply-"

 

"Thanks, my little Catholic boy." Angela smiles, and then she leaves the room.

 

\----

"Angela you're right on time." Robin smiles, as she enters the shelter.

 

"I try to be early, or on time." Angela nods.

 

"Is it your day off?" Robin asks, noticing angels dress.

 

"It is." Angela nods, resisting rolling her eyes.

 

"You look good. I'm sure Smitty thinks the same." Robin smiles.

 

"Something like that." Angela mumbles.

 

\--

"My office is right this way." Robin gestures.

 

-

Angela nods, and she follows Robin.

 

\---

"Have a seat." Robin says, as they enter her office.

 

-

Angela watches Robin close the door. Before sitting down, with Robin across from her.

 

\--

"My that’s a beautiful ring." Robin comments.

 

"You seem very concerned, about my appearance." Angela points out.

 

"Sorry. I guess I'm not used to, women offering to work here." Robin clears her throat.

 

"So you always size them up first?" Angela asks.

 

"Well..." Robin sighs. "You're more qualified, than I am. To do this sort of work."

 

"So you're threatened?" Angela smiles.

 

"I wouldn't phrase it like that." Robin forces a smile.

 

"I'm not after your job Robin. I have my own reason, why I'm here." Angela shrugs. "I'm here to support you, and to supervise your clients."

 

"Oh." Robin says surprised.

 

"But if you'd rather-"

 

"No-no... I'm sorry, I got the wrong impression." Robin admits.

 

"Happens a lot to me." Angela nods.

 

"So when could you start?" Robin asks.

 

"Tomorrow." Angela smiles.

 

"Great." Robin smiles.


End file.
